


小香猪今天吃到好吃的了吗

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	小香猪今天吃到好吃的了吗

　　郑在玹有了一个奇怪的别名，小香猪

　　从粉丝那里得知这个称呼的时候他欢快地笑出了声，月牙眼中浅棕色的美瞳熠熠闪光，谋夺了场中一半少女的尖叫，而剩下的一半正抖着手举起相机抓拍

　　然而在女孩儿们看不见的角度，她们为之疯狂的对象没有拿话筒的那种手，却背在身后捏皱了衣袖。

　　离得稍远的队友们在骤然激烈的闪光灯下茫然四顾，毫不知情

　　只有站在郑在玹近旁，耳目聪敏听到了一切的董思成转过身背对着闪光灯笑成了傻逼

　　——郑在玹贪吃，这一点很符合这个外号的习性特征。差就差在小香猪它是吃再多也长不高长不大的猪，而老郑他虽然吃多了不会长高，但是横向发展的规律像极了在第一象限无穷延伸的正切函数——已知x的极值为1 （身高），y值（体重）在x值愈接近极值的时候增长的速率越快。

　　所以在郑在玹的生长板闭合的那一瞬间，就是这个正切函数求导成功的时刻

　　现在我们已知家养萱萱体重的增长速率近似于无穷，求问淘宝店家‘进口小香猪傻冒官方旗舰店’的售后要如何阻止买家拨打消费者热线投诉假冒伪劣？

　　拿到近期体重数据的staff姐姐勉力维持着温柔可亲的笑容给了萱萱两个选项：

　　1、吃减肥药

　　2、节食加运动

　　从小被教育健康至上的郑在玹毫不犹豫地pass了第一项，拿着新规划的日程表去联系了健身教练。

　　赶在量变积累的脂肪层‘质变’成小肚腩之前，他抢先一步把它们练成了腹肌。

　　可喜可贺。

　　在得到了教练肯定之后，19岁郑在玹自信满满地裸着上身在宿舍乱晃，摇身一变从队友口中流行的小香猪变成了说出口便带着酸味的肌肉猪

　　/

　　郑在玹持续维稳他的体重直至和小男朋友开房被他的站姐抓到。

　　消息在网上越传越离谱。

　　

　　坐在仅服务于内部的公司食堂里

　　黄仁俊清了三次喉咙才让埋头在自己餐盘里的某人抬起头。

　　“唉——”刚刚变完声的男孩叹气时带着不和年龄的忧愁，“崽啊，这可能是我们吃的最后一顿饭了。”

　　小手拍拍他的萱萱白软的脸颊，口气活像是在送别自家养肥了的猪仔

　　“黄仁俊——”年长三岁的恋人挂着营业专用假笑捉住男孩细瘦的手腕，弯起的月牙眼里泛着冷光，“好好说话。”

　　这是郑在玹预热怒意的先兆。

　　“对不起啊，在玹哥，”虽然在在郑在玹的纵容下养成了乖戾脾性，但是小孩还是被哥哥威胁的目光吓住，低头坐正认错的动作一步到位，“我的意思是我们分手以后就没机会在一起吃饭了所以这是我和在玹哥最后一次一起吃饭就是这样——啊哥你捏的我好疼——”

　　郑在玹举铁举出来的手劲比以前大得多，但可能连他本人都没有意识到，

　　形容柔弱的少年眼里泛着泪光，软着嗓子喊疼，一副被欺负惨了的模样

　　桌子底下的小细腿却毫不留情地往郑在玹最柔软的腿肚子上踹

　　——堂堂东北大哥可不会任人欺负，绝对不是什么睚眦必报，小肚鸡肠

　　大庭广众之下，温柔谦和的前辈当然不能对弟弟怎么样

　　郑在玹冷着脸松开手，他当然知道黄仁俊的意思，知道当众提分手是为了让某些人看得到

　　但是完美主义的他从没打算过要在自己人生履历中增添一笔：某年某月某日，郑闰午像个低智菜鸡一样被小男孩玩弄感情之后当众甩脸抛弃。

　　面无表情沉默的郑在玹很可怕

　　吓得黄仁俊拼命眼神暗示，还拿小腿去蹭他哥的，

　　假做分手没有事先商量是他的错。

　　

　　‘被分手’了的郑在玹似乎把负面情绪全部发泄在了食物上，五花八门的小零食被他从各种奇怪的角落掏出来，练习室沙发垫下、钢琴凳内、媒体室的柜子里……然后躲着管理人偷吃的小技巧之高超，令其队友叹为观止

　　当然，为了消耗卡路里他的练习量也是与日俱增

　　董思成默默从各色眼熟的包装袋上收回视线，心里腹诽把他辛苦从国内背回来的东西借花献佛的黄仁俊，小情侣的投喂游戏他真的不想围观。

　　董思成唯一能获取快乐的时候只有郑在玹吃各种打包食物时咬牙切齿的表情——这代表黄仁俊休息时间又和其他漂亮小孩一起出去逛街饮食了，而不是已经成了‘前任’的他。

　　化性/欲为食欲，呸，化悲愤为食欲的郑在玹增重成功

　　本来就为数不多的空闲时光又被健身教练占据了

　　为了迅速得出效果，他的运动菜单十分魔鬼

　　点

　　人在运动过度的时候往往会陷入一段大脑昏沉的时间，所以郑在玹在单人浴室的门被打开时，没能及时作出反应。

　　“仁俊？”他晃了晃沉重的头颅，透过朦胧的水雾勉强辨识出背着手锁上门的那个熟悉的少年身影。

　　自一个月前在音乐放送节目后台相遇之后，他们就再没有真正照过面，大多数时间都是隔着手机屏幕听着对方的声音把五毫升蛋白质贡献给手纸。

　　“嘘——”黄仁俊竖起手指示意他保持安静，另只手则灵活的穿梭在腰带的盘扣间。

　　

　　“哥哥的身体无论看多少次都觉得好色气——唔，皮肤这么白，胸这么大，腰又那么细，真欠操”

　　他心心念念的男孩推着他的胸膛把他抵在浴室潮湿的墙壁上，柔软的嘴唇贴在他的颈侧，明明害羞的半垂着眼睫甚至不敢与他对视，口中呢喃的话语却与他清纯干净的脸蛋大相径庭

　　“那你要试试吗——”郑在玹垂下头凝视少年在过高的水温下微微颤抖的肩膀，指尖敲打在他细嫩的背脊皮肤上，美好的触感让他哑了嗓音。

　　回应他的是勾住脖子的手臂和热情的唇舌。

　　郑在玹被按着后脊跪倒在墙壁前，冰冷的瓷砖贴着他发烫的脸颊和前胸，脆弱的下体随着身后男孩的动作一遍遍的抵上黄仁俊垫在他身前的手掌。

　　奶白色的肌肤上鲜红斑驳的指痕格外明显

　　锻炼得当的臀肌丰满柔韧，弹性十足，黄仁俊每次撞上去的时候都能感受到力度的回馈，

　　“在玹哥的屁股真淫荡，里面好会吸——”支撑在郑在玹小腿上的少年一倾身便能吻上他泛红的眼梢，急促的吐息尽数喷洒在他敏感的耳侧

　　“呜——”懵懵懂懂地被操昏了头，半阖着眼的郑在玹抵着墙壁的双手无力地下滑，他呜咽着空白了脑袋，

　　清醒过来的时候他看着墙面上的精斑愣了好一会儿

　　黄仁俊不满他走神，掰着他的臀缝直往深处顶，笑嘻嘻地吮上他鲜红欲滴的耳垂，“哥哥好骚啊，被这样说就能立刻射出来”

　　/

　　从那以后，健身房便成为了他们私会的场所

　　两人默契地错开时间，营造出他们并没有相遇的假象。

　　然而事实上结束运动去洗澡的那个人和抵达之后换衣服的那个人每次都有充裕的时间呆在同一个房间。

　　这次也是如此，

　　郑在玹放下记录完体重的笔，便关掉了摄像头。

　　反锁了的更衣室里——

　　“哥哥、唔——居然说是第一次在健身房遇到我——”被松开嘴唇的黄仁俊攀着恋人结实的肩膀喘息，委委屈屈的侧头去看他

　　郑在玹凝神注视着少年幼鹿般澄澈干净的双眸和结束运动后泛红的脸颊，熟知小孩秉性的他捏着那瓣红润的下唇气定神闲地开口：“你现在还是省点力气？嗯？不要再同上次那样叫哑了嗓子还推说感冒请假。”

　　/

　　所以这次黄仁俊会不会再请假呢？

　　


End file.
